Concentration and/or isotopic ratio analysis systems are most often configured to accept gaseous samples. Such analysis systems can be based on various physical principles, such as mass spectrometry, cavity ring-down spectroscopy, cavity enhanced absorption spectroscopy, etc. Independent of the analysis technology employed, special measures are needed to accommodate liquid samples in such analysis.
Known approaches for providing analysis of liquid samples include electrospray of a liquid sample into a spray chamber connected to an analysis instrument (mass spectrometer), as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,184. Another conventional approach is the use of nebulizers, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,166,379 and 7,317,186.